


Where have you been?

by shouldbeworking



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Deserved Better, Character Death Fix, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeworking/pseuds/shouldbeworking
Summary: Goro Akechi wakes up on Christmas Eve. He’s in his apartment, phone by his side, no Meta Nav to be found. What the hell happened to him?A post-canon fix-it in which Akechi finds a place to belong. Only because he has nothing better to do, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

#### 

——— 12/5, Evening ———

The ship was deadly quiet as Joker shifted from one hiding spot to the next. Danger awaited him anywhere and everywhere. Now more than ever, because for the first time he was in a palace all on his own.

The absence of his friends made him appreciate their contributions all the more—they had his back, they broke the tension when things got too serious, they pointed out shadows and treasures he would never have noticed. He was stronger and braver because he had comrades who needed him. Of course he needed them as well.

But he didn’t need them to be burdened with this.

“Can’t wait to sink this entire damned ship,” he whispered to no one. Joker breathed a short sigh of relief when he spotted the vent. Finally. If this palace made any sense at all the new route he found should take him straight there. He reminded himself to praise Futaba’s navigation skills the next time he saw her. She would have figured this out in half the time.

He squeezed himself into the narrow passage and fought through the thick, acrid fumes. Oh the glamorous life of a Phantom Thief. After a few well-placed kicks the grate at the end of the path flew open. He waited for a beat to make sure nothing was around to notice the disturbance, then silently jumped down.

The engine room looked the same, if a bit smaller. No Shadows lingered. Goro Akechi was lying prone on the floor in a pool of blood.

Joker hesitated. He came all the way here for this, but now he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see. Details were revealed as he was drawn closer by his own horror and morbid curiosity. Akechi’s clawed hand still clutching his gun. Black mask cracked down the middle. Mouth slightly ajar. Eyes blank and glassy. A hole, perfect, in the middle of his forehead, obscured almost completely by dark red.

Akechi always kept him on his toes. He was brilliant, personable, cunning. He was stupid handsome. Just being in the same room with him was a quiet thrill, a battle of wits. And now he was just… gone.

Ren had never seen a dead body before. He was glad his friends weren’t here. He felt nothing, and at the same time felt only regret.


	2. Chapter 2

#### 

——— 12/24, Evening ———

Goro Akechi woke up.

It took him a bit. His mind felt clouded as if he were rousing from an especially real dream. With a panic he still didn’t fully understand, he leaped to his feet and turned wildly. All he saw was his apartment exactly as he’d left it before heading to the Diet Building that afternoon. The panic began to subside as he took a deep breath and loosened his striped tie. What happened? What was the last thing he remembered?

It came to him like a shot, _a shot in the head._ His aim was perfect, and therefore so was his twisted doppelganger's. Hadn’t he died? He was dead, he was dead in his own father’s twisted palace, but he was alive? Akechi brought a shaking hand to his face and tentatively touched the middle of his forehead, afraid of what he would find. On finding nothing unusual he ran to his bathroom mirror and parted his bangs so he could see for himself. Nothing amiss.

Was he forgetting something else? Had he escaped? Did he have amnesia? His vision unfocused from his forehead and he took in his own appearance in the mirror. He shivered. He looked nothing like the nightmare-Akechi, the Shido puppet, and yet he could see him clear as day. Akechi fled the mirror.

He must have escaped. After all, he was alive.

Well, he thought as he paced, he wasn’t going to get answers from unnecessary panicking. Time to be an ace detective. Akechi turned to where he’d awoken and spotted his phone (how did his phone get here too?) sitting innocently on the bedside table. A quick swipe up, a swipe over, and into the folder where he’d hidden the Meta Nav.

It wasn’t there.

Now Akechi truly started to panic.

Was it all a dream? No don’t be stupid, he thought to himself. He’d been in and out of the Metaverse for years. He had this apartment because of the cases he solved by exploring the cognitive world. Not a dream.

He looked all around the phone and found no trace of the app. His phone was uncluttered so there weren’t a lot of places for it to hide. He’d never, ever lost it before. Did an update remove it? His calendar app caught his eye and let him know, innocently, that it was no longer the beginning of December. It was Christmas Eve.

_“No!”_ erupted from him in a guttural shout and he flung the phone across the room. It bounced uselessly off the opposite wall and clattered to the floor, the sound echoing in the small apartment.

Akechi was frantic. Nothing was making sense, and he knew, he just knew it was their fault.

  


#### 

——— 12/25, Early morning ———

Akechi knew the Phantom Thieves caused Shido to have a change of heart. He knew Shido’s saccharine allies tried and failed to cover it up. He knew the public had been strangely quiet on the revelations until very recently, today in fact. He knew almost no one was talking about the Phantom Thieves. At least, not in a way that made sense—there were a few crazed ramblings about blood rain in Shibuya and a demon-god.

He knew almost no one was talking about Akechi himself as well. He was actually briefly reported missing, but that report was resolved only a few hours later. Likely as the police scuttled to cover up their involvement with Shido.

His absence from the public consciousness wasn’t a surprise, but it still stung. He was well versed in how easy it was to manipulate public opinion, and he knew that if Shido fell via change-of-heart he would probably not be implicated.

All his research turned up no clues as to how he’d survived when he was sure he’d died, how he ended up back in his apartment, and the entire month that was lost to him in-between. It didn’t help that he couldn’t stop thinking about his last encounter with the Phantom Thieves. Each time he remembered something new he lost his train of thought and it became hard to swallow.

Begging the Phantom Thieves for one last favor through the wall he closed to save them, alone and afraid.

The power, rage, and desperation he felt as he turned his own mind psychotic.

The poorly thought-out insults he spat at them when he felt all his other attacks failing.

His shock and barely tempered excitement when the Thieves still wanted to accept him after everything.

The crazed look on his doppelganger's face.

Joker’s promise.

Embarrassed and furious tears welled up in his eyes. _Don’t think about it._

Akechi slammed his laptop closed. It wasn’t going to do him any more good. He threw on a change of clothes and went out into the world for some breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

#### 

——— 12/26, Daytime ———

Christmas Day came and went, and Goro Akechi still had no answers. 

  


#### 

——— 1/2, Early morning ———

New Year's Day came and went, and Goro Akechi learned that the leader of the Phantom Thieves turned himself in to the police. Ren Amamiya turned himself in to bring down Shido for good.

That was supposed to be _him_. Why was he such a _coward?_

Akechi was well aware of his actions in the last couple of years. He knew they would have consequences, but that was what was required of him. That was what he needed to do for his justice. And yet here he was, sitting alone in his apartment, his justice doled out by someone else, his consequences being paid by someone else.

If Akechi did nothing Ren would just rot in solitary confinement. That... wouldn’t do. That would be one final win for Shido. Plus, Ren’s teammates were laying low, as expected. Without the strength and charisma of their leader, they were useless sheep. A flock without their shepherd. 

Akechi would save Ren all on his own. Then he would have the last word. Then he would be able to close his eyes without seeing their faces. 

  


#### 

——— 2/15, Evening ———

Valentine’s Day came and went, and Goro Akechi was screaming into his pillow.

How the fuck had they done it!? How had those morons, idiots, trash...how had they found the key to Ren’s release before him? He was an ace detective, he was so close!

He threw the pillow across the room and screamed out of habit and desperation, _“Loki!!”_

But Goro Akechi was alone. And he’d lost. Again.

He couldn’t even think about the reason Ren was released, how his own father was the one who framed him in the first place.

Couldn’t even think about it. _“Criminal trash living in an attic!”_ Akechi’s entire body began to shake as he remembered the words. Couldn’t think about it.

His mother was dead, his despicable father defeated and jailed not by his hand. All his fame amounted to nothing, no one seemed to recognize or remember him. His best efforts to free Ren were useless, his rivals had beaten him. The abilities granted to him by God had been taken away. Was this punishment? For what? For failing to bring down Shido himself? But he didn’t fail thanks to them— he felt good in the brief moments after he saved the Thieves lives. He felt like he was doing the right thing. He felt like a hero.

Akechi collapsed to the floor with his head in his hands. He knew he was granted his power to punish his father and others like him. He’d only used it to that end. He was the hero, he was the hero, he was he _was he was he_

  


#### 

——— 5/14, Early morning ———

Spring break came and went, and Goro Akechi still had no answers. He passed the time half-heartedly studying for his make-up year of school and whole-heartedly stalking the Phantom Thieves. At this point he could write an essay on each one of them.

Ryuji was running on his own and hitting amazing times. He’d probably get a scholarship to whatever low-tier college for idiots he wanted.

Ann was gaining more and more traction as a model. Her fans loved her and often talked about how she inspired them, despite her vapid and inane career choice.

Yusuke was winning awards left and right for his artwork. He was doing as well as a vacant teen obsessed with aesthetics could.

Makoto landed a spot at a top-tier college, he was sure for some perfect, noble, stuck-up profession.

Futaba was working in her adoptive father’s cafe and finally attending school in person. He wondered how long that would last with her social skills.

Haru was taking over more and more responsibility for her father’s company, but considering her inexperience it was only a matter of time before she made a grave misstep and brought the whole thing down.

Morgana was still around and still a cat for some reason. He‘d moved back with Ren to his hometown and Ren…

Well, Ren was frustratingly absent from his usual sources. He knew the Phantom Thieves still kept in touch, to an excessive degree. He knew Morgana was with him. And...that was it. It was infuriating.

Even more infuriating was that it had been months since Akechi last saw them, since he _saved their lives,_ and he’d heard absolutely nothing from any of them. Nothing. Not a call, text, even a mention. But Akechi was used to being abandoned. He didn’t care. 

  


#### 

——— 7/23, Daytime———

Midterms came and went, and Goro Akechi was on a train to Yongen-Jaya. Summer was here, Ren was in town, and Akechi needed answers.


	4. Chapter 4

#### 

——— 7/23, Evening ———

Akechi waited silently in an alley just past Leblanc.

He pulled at his favorite striped tie and fiddled with his phone nervously. He just wanted answers. He wanted to know what happened in the month that his memory failed him, and then he would leave. It didn’t have to be a whole thing.

Sojiro Sakura exited the shop and flipped the sign to “Closed.” Akechi counted out a few minutes to confirm the coast was clear, sucked in a deep breath, and moved. Months were leading to this. Months of avoiding, watching, waiting. He knocked on the door of the café and didn’t have to wait much longer for the silhouette inside to approach and answer.

Ren Amamiya. He wasn’t wearing his glasses. Interesting. He looked shocked. He looked taller. Were his shoulders wider? Hair was frizzy as ever, though the bangs were no longer obscuring his face...

**_“Akechi?!”_**

And there was Morgana, perched on Ren’s shoulder.

The shout jolted Akechi out of his stupor and he quickly called upon his pleasant television persona. He smiled and tilted his head “Ha, don’t act so surprised to see me.”

Neither of them answered, seemingly lost for words. Akechi closed his eyes and remembered the embarrassment of their last encounter, now over half a year ago. Looking away awkwardly, he swallowed his pride. “I was hoping you would be able to help me out one more time. Though I know I’m in no position to ask this of you.”

He risked another look at Ren and memories of their time together came flooding back. The train station, the coffee shop, the casino heist, the engine room… Ren’s dark gaze seemed to pierce straight through to his core. Akechi had forgotten what that felt like. He forgot how it felt to have no idea what his rival would say or do next.

Ren nodded and responded solemnly, “Anything.” 

And Akechi was surprised.

  


#### 

——— 7/23, Late night ———

“It’s almost unbelievable.” Akechi leaned back against his chair and sipped his coffee. Morgana explained everything and he felt better about not being able to find answers on his own. This was on a whole different level.

“Humans pitted against each other by gods in a game for the fate of the world…and you won.” He couldn’t stop himself from laughing. It was ridiculous, it was terrible, it was perfect. “Good thing, eh?”

Morgana jumped from Ren’s shoulder to the table and screeched “it’s not that simple you know!”

Akechi chuckled. “I suppose not.” Everything he’d known and assumed was wrong. A dark part of him wanted to believe they were lying. But he couldn’t muster up the will to follow that thought. He was exhausted. “I was just a pawn. Not the hero. Not even a player.”

“The game is over.” The low voice made him start after listening to Morgana for so long. Was Ren looking at him...with concern? Was Akechi really so transparent?

He had to look anywhere else. Only one more question, then he would leave. “So how did you save me? I thought for sure I was going to be killed back in that palace, but my memory gets a little foggy after…” he trailed off. _After I begged you to destroy my father? After you promised to carry out my dying wish?_

It was Ren’s turn to look away now. “We didn’t save you.” he responded quietly. “You were gone.”

  


#### 

——— ??/??, ????? ———

Akechi turned to Joker, gun in hand.

“So, this is how your justice ends.” This was target was especially fun, but Goro Akechi won in the end. He always did.

...Except he was frozen in place. He couldn’t pull the trigger.

Joker’s face morphed from surprise to a smirk and he stood up, knocking his chair backward with a clang.

Akechi could only watch as Joker pushed the gun away from his outstretched hand in one easy motion, and used his other hand to slam Akechi backward. He was almost lazy about it, like he had all the time in the world. And he did, because Akechi still couldn’t move his own body.

He felt the hard, cold wall of the bunker against his back. Joker’s movements were predatory as he sauntered forward and trapped Akechi against the wall. His deep grey eyes were mesmerizing. Ren really did look much better without the glasses and without the bangs. Akechi’s breath caught. Dark eyes flickered down to his lips. Their faces were so close. He needed Ren to lean forward, he needed him to, if he could only move then he could—

 _Fuck!_ The dream escaped him even as he tried to hold on. The walls of his apartment mocked him. Akechi’s hips rocked forward on their own, craving contact. He shoved his face into his pillow and let out a frustrated moan. _Please, Ren—_ and finally his brain caught up to his body.

Oh. Oh, shit.


	5. Chapter 5

#### 

——— 7/24, Daytime ———

Akechi wasn’t sure why he thought Ren’s teammates would leave him alone after they learned he was alive. His phone buzzed the day after he visited the cafe, startling him.

> **???:** Leblanc  
>  **???:** 7pm

Well, Futaba was always one of the least useless members of the Phantom Thieves. Akechi knew she wasn’t bluffing and he quite liked not being in jail, so he decided to humor them.

  


#### 

——— 7/24, Evening ———

His nerves were decidedly calmer than they’d been the night before as he rounded the corner to Leblanc. Walking into a room full of enemies was his element, after all. That is, until he spotted Ren waiting outside the shop.

It was almost like an out-of-body experience, how suddenly the dream returned to him. Last night wasn’t the first time he’d ever dreamed about Ren, but it was certainly the most graphic. He could picture quite clearly how he could slam Ren against the door to the cafe and—ugh, Makoto was there as well.

 _Let’s get this over with,_ he thought. He was sure they were all thinking the same. 

  


#### 

———

Any doubt about his preference (it was a preference, not necessity) for going solo was always alleviated by attending one meeting of the Phantom Thieves. They just wasted so much time debating and arguing and jabbering on about nothing in particular.

Makoto finally raised her voice over everyone, “We all have some... complex feelings about Akechi.” She turned her intense gaze towards him, “He’s has done some truly terrible things in pursuit of his ‘justice,’ some of which I have no need to remind you all.” She seemed to brace herself before continuing, “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I’d like us to have a unanimous decision for what we do with him.”

Akechi rolled his eyes. “Great.”

“Come on man, we’ve all been through some stuff. It’s just. Ya know.”

“I believe a person as morally questionable as him would be a wonderful addition to our group. He’s truly a fascinating subject.”

Makoto closed her eyes. “Ryuji, Yusuke, I agree with you, but you know it’s not that simple for some of us.”

Their words comforted and frightened him in turn. He remembered them being much more accepting towards him in Shido’s palace and felt betrayed. He didn’t come here to be toyed with by a bunch of criminals. “It warms my heart to hear much you care for me, truly. I especially love how you argue and debate now that you know I’m alive. How quickly you assumed I was dead and gone. How easily I was forgotten.” He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he wasn’t here for that.

“Frankly you have no right to judge me when you all did exactly the same.” Akechi chuckled, “really, you were worse! Your victims languish in prison paralyzed by guilt for no greater plan than gaining fame disguised as ‘saving people.’ At least I was using the Metaverse for true justice.” 

“But we didn’t kill anyone!” Haru shouted across the table.

Akechi closed his eyes. Their morality somehow managed to be elitist and infantile at the same time. “You killed their personalities, their desires. I ended those disgusting people as they were, a more fitting and merciful punishment. Besides,” he continued, “I remember seeing you in your father’s palace. Lost, confused, alone, angry. Had you not found an experienced guide and teammates to hold you back, I wonder if you would have killed him yourself?”

Haru looked away with tears in her eyes. “I…”

Makoto jumped in again to save her. “Akechi, stop it. I don’t think you’re completely at fault here. Shido just manipulated you into being his weapon and he’s serving his time thanks to us. But you need to stop pretending you only killed people who ‘deserved it.’”

“Mom…” Futaba was curled into a ball on one of the barstools next to Ren. Was she implying…?

“Hold on, do you think I killed Wakaba Isshiki?”

“You denyin’ it?” God, Ryuji was so stupid. They all were.

“I was fifteen when that woman died, and I didn’t gain access to the Metaverse until a few weeks later.” Futaba was uncurling from her ball and staring at him intensely. Akechi pushes his bangs to the side and addressed her directly. “I have a theory that she wandered into her own palace during her research, and Shido simply took advantage of the accident. Her death wasn’t my doing. It was no one’s fault, or it was Shido’s.”

“You’re lying!” Makoto was not so easily convinced.

Akechi held up his hands, “I’m not. I only targeted people who were deserving. And I’m not trying to gain favor from you all, I freely admit I killed Okamura and the others.”

“Hold on,” Ann said, “doesn’t that make more sense? The cognitive psience research Futaba’s mom was working on could have revealed Yaldabaoth and started all of this.” She looked over at Futaba, “Not that I’m trying to blame her for anything.”

Futaba glared at the floor and was silent for a time.

“If he didn’t kill my mom then…” she locked eyes with Akechi and shrugged. “I guess he’s okay.”

“What!?”

“I mean, he’s not great. But he was lonely and trying to get back at evil adults. I think we can all relate to that.”

Akechi felt the same disbelief he felt after his defeat in the engine room. “You do know I’m not apologizing for any of the things I did.” There was silence, like they were fine with it. Did they forget? “I killed a lot of people,” he reminded them, “I killed him!” He jabbed a finger in Ren’s direction.

They all looked conflicted again. Finally, a reasonable reaction. Yusuke spoke up, “What are your thoughts, Ren?”

Ren shrugged and said simply, “He saved our lives.”

Akechi rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable.”

As the night continued and the conversation kept going and going and going the only thing they seemed to agree upon was that he wasn’t totally unsalvageable. How charitable of them.

Akechi thought he’d be relieved that he was being accepted into the group. There were times in the past year when that was his only desire. But this felt reluctant, forced, hollow. He was an afterthought.

  


#### 

———

Akechi looked at his watch and yawned as Ryuji brought up yet another topic of discussion. “I still don’t get how this guy’s even alive.”

Oh good. This again.

“Me too. I saw him disappear on the scanner but… Well I was so sure I saw it…”

“Maybe he used a Goho-M? Or some trick we don’t know about?”

Akechi felt himself growing more furious by the second. Where were these questions months ago?

“But what about the gunshots?”

“Akechi, do you remember anything else?”

They didn’t have any more information than he did. Some “teammates” they turned out to be.

Akechi sighed loud enough for them to hear, which was fairly loud considering Ryuji was present. “I guess we’ll never know. I certainly can’t remember anything, and you all couldn’t spare another second in the palace to investigate. Despite there being eight of you.”

His tone surprised himself. Being abandoned was never easy but, Akechi reminded himself for the millionth time, at least he was used to it.

Ren shifted from his spot against the counter where he’d been quietly listening to the group. Without a word he walked through everyone and continued upstairs.

There was an awkward silence, and Akechi wasn’t sure if it was because of his sharp words or their leader’s abrupt exit.

“Hey it’s getting late and Sojiro’s probably on his way to get me.” Futaba looked concerned. Akechi wondered if the café owner knew about any of this. He probably knew something, considering Ren’s impressively faked death.

“We haven’t really decided what to do with him—“

“Oh you can’t be serious,” Akechi interrupted Makoto. He’d had enough of this. “I’ve listened to you all argue and make accusations at me for hours and gained absolutely nothing for it. You can’t expect me to keep coming to a shitty cafe in the middle of nowhere for no reason at all.”

Loud creaks preceded Ren emerging from the attic. He was carrying some balled-up sheet in his arms.

“The Metaverse is gone, Masayoshi Shido is in prison, and you people are useless as always. Can’t we agree to go our separate ways and forget about each other? After all, that’s what you did so easily when you so quickly assumed I was dead.” He felt his voice become more crazed with every word. He didn’t care.

“I saved all of your ungrateful lives and in return you forgot about me the second I was out of your sight! You couldn’t wait to get rid of me! Don’t act like you can’t wait to get rid of me now!”

They pretended to care so much about each other, but they didn’t even care that he was dead. No one did. He hated all of them and their hypocrisy and cursed his powers for leaving him when he would have been able to wipe them out so easily. And he would win this time, he would show them all—

Ren dropped the sheet in Akechi’s lap, breaking his fevered thoughts. He returned to his place at the counter, gave him a pointed look and then Joker commanded, “open it.”

The cafe was silent as Akechi, a little reluctantly, followed orders. He felt his fury evaporate and his heart turn to ice as he cast away folds of fabric. Before he’d even uncovered it fully he knew what it was, of course he knew. He’d worn this mask for two years.

Akechi felt light-headed as he stared at it. He could barely register the shouts that suddenly erupted in the room.

_“Is that the black mask!?”_

There was the hole in the left eye, he remembered that well-placed hit by Ann.

_“Ren, how in the world did you get that?”_

It was cracked, split almost entirely in half down the middle.

_“Is that… blood?”_

__

Oh, there was dried blood on his mask. There was a lot of blood on it, almost completely covering the right half. That must be his blood then.

__

_“Akechi? Akechi, are you okay?”_

__

The mask was split down the middle originating from a small hole right where his forehead would be.

__

He remembered it so clearly now. Knew exactly the spot on his forehead where he’d been shot and felt his skull shatter. It was right where he checked in the mirror when he first woke up. Before he threw himself so completely into denial. Akechi remembered dying, and the mask that failed to protect him when it happened stared vacantly back at him.

__

_“Hey— is that Goro Akechi!?”_

__

Akechi tore himself away from the mask to look up at Ren.

__

_“Boss, hold on a second! We can explain!”_

__

Ren was staring at him with a strange intensity, and Akechi realized: Ren remembered him. Ren found him. Ren hadn’t abandoned him.

__


	6. Chapter 6

#### 

——— 8/4, Daytime ———

It didn’t happen immediately, they’d all been through too much for that. But the Phantom Thieves were experts at bringing in outsiders and making them feel like they belonged very quickly, and now they were doing the same for him.

With the revelation that Ren had confirmed Akechi’s death himself they were able to piece together a theory for how he was essentially resurrected. It was pretty much for the same reason that Morgana still existed: fixing the cognitive world on Christmas Eve made a lot of strange things possible. And like Morgana’s yellow bandana was leftover from that world, his black mask was allowed to stay as well.

Akechi wasn’t sure about being lumped in with a cat.

The Thieves had to do a lot of careful explaining to the café owner, Boss. Not everyone came around at the same time. He still got suspicious looks from Morgana and he was pretty sure Makoto was spying on him. It helped that the Thieves member he’d hurt most personally, Haru, was also the most forgiving.

Akechi wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be a part of their “group” at all, but he had no more mysteries to solve. He had no one else on which to exact his revenge. He had no television appearances, no SIU internship, no Phantom Thief to frame.

What else was he supposed to do?

That’s what he kept telling himself as he continued to accept invitations to hang out from the Phantom Thieves. He wasn’t sure if they wanted to torture him or pitied him or if they were trying to pay him back for… what he did. Whatever the motive, he always ended up back at the café with them.

And actually, it wasn’t even just the café. It was the beach, the diner, the movies, Haru’s house, Ann’s apartment. He felt on edge because that was how he’d always been around the Thieves by necessity, but he was feeling less and less so with each passing day. Without an excuse to fight it, each member of the group was growing on him.

Ryuji was an idiot, but he was also the most loyal person Akechi had ever met. He was a constant punching bag for the rest of the group, but only because he knew he could take it, and he enjoyed how much the others liked making fun of him.

Ann was brash and wore her heart on her sleeve. But she was also incredibly kind— Akechi could see that whenever her best friend Shiho joined their group for the day. She truly cared about her friends and their well-being, which he knew was a rare thing in this world.

Yusuke was strange. There was no getting around that. But the strangeness brought on new perspectives and considerations that the group would otherwise have been blind to. Plus he and Futaba were terrible at flirting with each other, which led to nearly endless entertainment.

Makoto was stuck-up and pretentious, but _damn_ was she intelligent. She and Akechi were making a habit of getting into battles of wits that lasted hours, and Akechi wasn’t winning as much as he’d liked.

Futaba was a socially-inept hermit. But she wasn’t over text. In fact, whenever the internet was involved, Futaba was the most social, brazen, quick-witted person Akechi had ever met. But, he reminded himself, Futaba had always been pretty impressive.

Haru was a passive invisible nobody. Except, holy shit, she got mad once and Akechi thought he and everyone around him was going to die by her hand. And that’s when he realized: she was only passive because she wanted to be, which was something to be respected.

Morgana was a goddamn cat. He was cute and fuzzy. He was naive and innocent and determined to become a human, and sometimes the group really needs that grounding, that focus. He was very soft and fun to pet.

Ren was… Ren. He was quiet, he was calm, he was the group’s foundation.

Except Ren was also a fucking show-off. He was brazen, ridiculous, cocky, flirtatious. Every time Akechi thought he had him figured out Ren smirked his _fucking smirk_ and had a perfect counter, a wildcard. It was so infuriating.

And so much fun.

  


#### 

——— 8/8, Daytime ———

The Thieves were all piled into Leblanc’s attic, enjoying another lazy day of summer.

Ryuji was being absolutely killed by Futaba in some fighting game. Yusuke was cheering both of them on and repeatedly commenting on the quality of the game’s particle effects. Ann and Morgana were curled up on Ren’s bed reading a magazine. Haru was quizzing Makoto with flash cards. He and Ren were sitting on a couple of chairs near the back of the room, lazily spectating and chatting.

“Hey,” Ren poked his shoulder, “we never asked. What should we call you?”

“Oh. I would actually prefer you continue to use ‘Akechi’ if you don’t mind. Not because it’s more formal— that’s the name I chose for myself when I decided to strike out on my own. It feels the most...”

“you.” Ren finished. Akechi nodded in affirmation. “Or maybe I’ll just call you Crow.” He was such an asshole.

“As long as you don’t mind being called Joker,” he snapped back.

But it didn’t have the effect he wanted. Ren leaned back and shrugged, “I’m doing nothing, I’m living in an attic, Joker fits.”

“Ren don’t talk like that please,” Makoto yelled from across the room, “you’re going to study hard and you’re going to go to a top-tier college.”

Every single member of the Phantom Thieves spoke in unison, even Morgana: “We’re going to study hard and we’re going to go to a top-tier college.” They laughed and high-fived.

Akechi felt left out. He was the same age as Makoto and Haru, but thanks to his… absence, he was still in high school for a make-up year. And he was just going through the motions this time. He was Ace Detective Goro Akechi no more. What was the point.

Ren seemed to notice his inner conflict. “Makoto says that all the time, it’s become a bit of a mantra. You’ll have it memorized soon.” He had to look away from Ren. It very kind of him to want Akechi to feel included.

“Hey Akechi!” Futaba shouted while she threw Ryuji’s character off the screen, “Speaking of Crow, are we ever gonna talk about that insane Robin Hood outfit?”

“Futaba!”

“Come on Ann, it was ridiculous!”

“I liked it,” Haru said, “it was very dashing.”

Akechi blushed a little bit.

“The other one was sexier.” Akechi blushed a lot and yelled an unintelligible noise at Ren. Ren raised his eyebrows, challenging him.

“I looked like that because I wanted to kill you.”

Ren shrugged, “Yeah. Sexy.”

They were abruptly interrupted by Ryuji, who threw up his hands and glared at both of them as he went downstairs. “I can’t listen to this!”

Futaba cackled maniacally and called after him, “you’re just mad cause you lost! Git gud!”


	7. Chapter 7

#### 

——— 8/12, Evening ———

Akechi was lying in bed pondering at point Ren became _Ren_.

He was making excuses to end up at Leblanc now, even without the provocation of the rest of the group. He missed him when he wasn’t there and wanted to punch him in the face when he was. He was fantasizing, constantly. What it would be like to touch him, to kiss him. A more curious and lustful side of himself wondered what it would be like to fuck him, to be fucked by him. Akechi shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

This was a fixation brought on by not having a clear goal, he kept telling himself. Before, he was so sure of what he wanted to do and who he wanted to be. That’s why he’d never felt this way about anyone before. Before, he had something to keep his mind occupied. But… the more he thought about Ren, the more he wondered when he started to fall for him, the more he wondered if that were true.

It could have been when he had that dream. It could have been when he learned that Ren turned himself in to bring down Shido.

Or it could have been when he first saw Ren command his teammates in battle. When he got a response that surprised him at the train station. The first time he saw him at the taping of that stupid television show. Investigating him at the café over a cup of the best coffee in the world.

All Akechi knew was he wanted Ren. And he was looking for any sign that Ren wanted him too.

He groaned and shifted again. It was no use, he told himself as his hand slipped under the band of his boxers. He thought of Ren, not for the the first time.

  


#### 

——— ??/??, ????? ———

Mementos was as strange and frustrating as usual. The group fought well under Joker’s commands, but after a long day everyone was tired and wanting for a break. They stopped in a wait room off the side of the tracks and caught their breath, safe from the dangers of the collective unconscious.

Akechi pulled at his Robin Hood mask and tried to get it to sit comfortably on his face. This one never really fit him right. He looked up and realized everyone else was gone.

Everyone but Joker.

“You’re wearing the wrong mask,” he heard in Joker’s low voice.

He’d been found out. It was too early now, he wasn’t prepared. He wanted more time with them before it was all ripped away.

Joker advanced menacingly. “Show me your true form.”

Akechi’s pride took over. This fool didn’t know what he was asking. Akechi had been exploring the Metaverse all on his own long before Joker and his friends even knew it existed. He cackled, ”Descend, Loki,” and felt his clothes transform. He reveled in the power of his favorite persona. Oh, how he missed this. He missed this?

Joker’s calm demeanor faltered before his eyes. It was a rare thing to see the leader of the Phantom Thieves scared, Akechi thought, as he felt his face twist into a cruel smirk. Joker should have known better than to underestimate him.

Akechi looked down on his now far-away rival from his place high above Shibuya. Weren’t they in Mementos? Joker ripped off his mask and Akechi felt like he’d had a plan, but he couldn’t remember it.

He couldn’t remember it because an enormous persona manifested behind his rival. Impossible wings stretched and the barrel of a gun lowered in perfect line with Akechi’s face.

He screamed at Ren to have mercy, but he had no mouth.

“Pillage him, Satanael.”

He heard the shot and felt himself fire as well. Pain bloomed from a single spot in the middle of his forehead, branching out until he felt everything and nothing—

Akechi woke up with a start. He flipped on his side and nearly swatted his phone off the nightstand in his urgency to grab it. A couple of swipes to his chat app revealed his most recent conversations with the Phantom Thieves.

He breathed a sigh of relief and soon fell back to a fitful sleep.

  


#### 

——— 8/18, Evening ———

“For real!? Did fuckin’ Mishima seriously do that?” Ryuji was screaming, rolling around on the floor. Futaba was throwing up her arms triumphantly, like she alone always knew that the person in question was ridiculous. Akechi couldn’t even keep himself from laughing at the stories of Shujin Academy that Ann was telling— this Mishima character was pretty incredible in his obliviousness.

He had to ask, “why would anyone think it’s a good idea to ask their teacher out in a date?” He briefly wondered if Ren would be showing up tonight since they were hanging out at Haru’s house instead of the café.

Yusuke spoke up from the corner, “actually, I do remember some sort of deal that our dear leader had with his own homeroom teacher.”

That made Akechi sit up straight.

“Kawakami?? No way man, she’s not Ren’s type.”

Akechi was so grateful he agreed to hang out with the Phantom Thieves today. He decided to do some careful investigating: “Ren’s type?”

“Ryuji, come on! Maybe Ren doesn’t have a type.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Ann, just because you’re asexual doesn’t mean everyone’s asexual.”

“Don’t be an ass, it’s possible! Have you seen him date anyone the entire time we’ve known him?”

Morgana was curled up in a sun spot but apparently thought it was worth waking up to cause some trouble. “Not for lack of trying from you all,” he grumbled.

The cat looked very self-satisfied with the group’s reaction. Futaba squeaked. Makoto and Haru turned bright red. Ryuji’s jaw dropped. Yusuke chuckled, “that is true. Ren does have a sort of debonair charm about him. Quite irresistible.”

“Wha—speak for yourself, Yusuke!!”

Ann laughed directly in Ryuji’s face. “Ryuji, you’re so obvious! ‘Come train with me Ren, do you want to get dinner with me Ren, Ren I bought this movie for us to watch together.’”

“That’s totally normal stuff,” Ryuji sputtered, “and what about him!” He jabbed an accusatory finger towards Akechi. ”The only way to get him to show up anywhere is to say Ren’ll be there!”

That was a mistake. If there was anything Akechi was good at it was lying under pressure. He opened with a confidant smirk, then said countered pleasantly, “I think I of all people here should escape scrutiny, considering I killed him.”

“But that doesn’t count, that wasn’t really him!”

Akechi shrugged. “I didn’t know that.”

“Hmm I don’t think that helps your case, Akechi.” Haru’s high voice interrupting meant she had recovered enough to contribute. “You and Ren were rivals, so your battles against each other were more like…” _Don’t say it,_ Akechi begged internally, “...foreplay.”

He could hear the triumph in Haru’s voice as she hit his weak spot. “Oh my god, Haru you’re totally right!” Ann and Haru high-fived. No wait, he realized with horror: that was a Baton Pass.

Ann continued, “Do you guys remember the looks he kept giving Ren in the casino? I wasn’t sure if he was gonna attack him or, ya know, attack him.” Her wiggling eyebrows signaled Akechi’s imminent demise.

Futaba solemnly held out her hand for a pass and Ann obliged. I can’t take much more of this. Akechi’s defenses were crumbling as Futaba faced him. “Ren keeps pictures of you on his phone.”

Akechi felt his face actually light on fire. Ann looked betrayed. “Futaba! You were supposed to make fun of Akechi!”

Futaba looked around. “Why? I ship it.”


	8. Chapter 8

#### 

——— 8/21, Daytime ———

He texted Ren to hangout because he was the only person free that day. Ren was the one who decided they’d go to Inokashira Park. That had to be some sort of sign, right?

Akechi waited nervously on a bench by the water. He needed a game plan. It was foolish to dive headfirst into a situation this precarious. Why did he agree to this. Maybe they could take a boat out onto the water and he could make his move there? No, that’s too cliche. Ren would laugh at him.

“Akechi.”

Akechi jumped at the sound. He hadn’t heard Ren’s approach, but what good was a noisy thief?

“Hello Ren,” he recovered expertly, “thank you for meeting me here.”

Ren shrugged. “Needed the fresh air.” Akechi saw him fiddle with his shirt collar before he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was nervous too. Good.

Akechi got up from his seat and they started a slow ambling walk around the park.

“I noticed there aren’t many people here today, looks like the forecast might call for rain.” Akechi prodded, ”Are you sure you want to risk it for your fresh air?”

Ren smirked at him. “Worst comes to worst I’ll only be spending time with you. I think I’ll survive.”

“Are you sure? That’s been in question before.”

“Only for you,” Ren reminded him.

“Then I believe you owe me one.”

Ren ran forward a bit and spread his arms out wide, mocking him. “Take your best shot, detective.”

He couldn’t help but glare at the taunt. “Don’t tempt me, _Joker_. I’m very good.”

Ren winked as he put his arms down and mocked his tone. “I know you are, _Crow_.”

Infuriating. Cocky. A constant tease. A perfect foil. He wanted to kiss him on the mouth just to make him shut up. Akechi jogged to catch up with Ren.

  


#### 

———

Well, they spent a good half-hour outside before the skies decided to open up on them. It was kind of wild really, one of the heavier storms Akechi had ever seen.

They wasted too much time trying to figure out where to escape the rain and ended up caught right in the middle of it. Akechi was about to yell at Ren to head towards the park exit when Ren roughly grabbed his arm and steered him towards a hazy shape close by. A gazebo. _A gazebo_. Akechi felt like some sort of god was mocking him.

Ren didn’t let go until they made it into the safe zone. Both out of breath from their escape, Akechi acutely felt how close together they were standing. They were so close that Akechi could feel Ren’s body heat.

And they were alone, the downpour closing them off from the rest of the world. Fine, he thought with adrenaline coursing through his veins, I’ll do it now. Now would be the perfect time make a move on Ren.

But he was afraid. _He was afraid._ What if he was wrong? How was he supposed to do it? Akechi cursed his own cowardice and inexperience.

He tried to brush his wet bangs to the side of his face and avoided looking at Ren. He told himself he was gathering courage, but he knew he was just stalling for time. His hair jumped back from its precarious spot behind his ears.

After the third time his bangs failed to stay his eyes accidentally caught Ren’s.

Ren was staring at him. “They won’t stay like that. Here.”

Ren reached up his hand up to Akechi’s face and brushed all the damp clinging hair straight back. Each place Ren’s fingers touched him felt like a hot electric shock. Akechi couldn’t keep himself from shivering. He never thought, he never imagined a simple touch would feel like this.

Ren was already pulling his hand back. It was over. “Much better. And now you can see.”

And it really should have been a kind, romantic gesture, he thought. Something that initiated something else. Something slow, wary, cute, innocent. 

But when Akechi looked into Ren’s eyes it was Joker staring back at him. Joker with the upper hand, about to win another battle. He had that glint in his eyes, the slight twist of his lips. He knew the effect he was having on Akechi. That cocky face pissed him off.

Ren thought he was going to win? Akechi had held a gun to his face and fired without a fucking second thought. Akechi was going to fucking _ruin_ him.

Any trace of worry or fear was gone as he crashed his lips onto Ren’s.

There was the smallest of pauses, a signal that with his ambush Akechi turned the tides in his favor. Before he could truly start to wonder about Ren’s reaction he felt a warm hand grip the back of his head, keeping him close. The mouth under his moved and pressed against him. Fingers clenched and tugged at the roots of his hair.

Time didn’t work correctly when he was kissing with Ren, he thought hazily as his former enemy began to aggressively explore his mouth with his tongue. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, driven only by instinct. He didn’t know how to kiss someone, but he was doing it, and it felt so, so good. Ren’s hand, which was formerly entangled in his hair, shifted to his neck and Akechi heard himself make a noise at how good the touch felt.

And then Akechi felt Ren smirk against his lips. God, there it was again. Akechi had let himself get lost and Ren was taking over.

He pushed back against him, attacking with his own tongue. He moved his left hand from Ren’s face (when did it get there?) to snake around the small of his back, pulling him close with a quick motion. It was Akechi’s turn to smirk when he heard Ren gasp. Yes, more, again, repeated like a mantra in his clouded thoughts. 

He was so caught up in his victory that he let Ren steer him back a bit. He didn’t care, as long he never had to stop. He wondered if he could sneak his hand under Ren’s shirt and feel the warmth of his body. He was about ready to try it when he felt his back slam against something.

Akechi was pulled away from the kiss and reminded of a dream from long ago. As his senses returned he realized with a start that Ren had him trapped. The wide pillar of the gazebo at his back, downpour at his sides, and the most beautiful person he’d ever seen in front of him. Dark, heavy eyes, red lips and cheeks, gasping for breath, that was all because of him. He was awestruck.

They stared at each other for half a second and forever. Akechi wondered if Ren was admiring his current state as well.

Then they collided, snapping back together like a rubber band, and the battle resumed.

This time Akechi found it hard to focus on his counter-attack. He kept thinking about how soft Ren’s lips were, the heat of his body, all the places he could put his hands. He felt smooth skin and muscle and realized his hands were up Ren’s shirt, like he wanted before. Akechi had barely started exploring this new frontier before Ren moaned, long and loud, against his lips.

The sound wrecked him, the sound destroyed him. He couldn’t stop himself from gasping and bucking his hips forward. The motion made him feel Ren against him for a brief moment. It was enough to make him dizzy. Ren responded with a low growl and his own purposeful thrust against Akechi.

He’d never felt anything like this. The heat and friction of Ren’s body against his, devouring him, being completely lost in him. Being so close to another human being, being surrounded by them, being worshiped by them. Knowing, having physical evidence, that Ren felt the same way about him. Ren wanted him.

His mind was running wild. He started thinking about throwing Ren on the floor and fucking him in the middle of the park. He thought about Ren doing the same to him. Akechi had only just grabbed Ren’s ass when—

_“...this rain!”_

_“Look! I think that’s a gazebo just over there!”_

—they both nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of another human being.

Ren quickly shuffled backward to free him from his place against the pillar and as they tried their best to regain any semblance of composure. They were both breathing hard, like they’d just escaped a palace. Akechi’s mind was still clouded but he knew he had to do something fast about his obvious… situation. Ren heaved a deep sigh and collapsed to sit down on the floor. Well, that’s a good a way to hide it as any, he thought as he sat next to him.

Akechi leaned his head back against the railing of the gazebo and tried to take stock of what the hell just happened as three soaking-wet strangers came running into their shelter. The newcomers didn’t seem to pay the two of them any mind. People were always so occupied with themselves. Akechi cursed them for their interruption.

Then a thought occurred to him, and he burst out laughing. Maybe due to leftover giddiness, he couldn’t seem to make himself stop. He turned to Ren, now his compatriot instead of his enemy. He didn’t want to him to get the wrong idea. “I just realized,” he said quietly enough that only they could hear, “that was my first kiss.” _What the hell kind of first kiss was that?_

Ren’s mouth twisted into the same dumb smile that Akechi was sure was plastered on his own face, “It was mine too.”

Akechi’s grin somehow stretched even wider at the admission. Their hands brushed against each other and lingered, a secret between the two of them, as they waited out the rain on the floor of their safe haven.


	9. Chapter 9

#### 

——— 8/22, Evening ———

He was at the café again. He needed to see Ren after yesterday but Boss had sent him out to the city to run some errands. Akechi held his coffee and continued to stare futilely at his book. He didn’t even remember what the book was about.

“You got it that bad huh?”

Akechi looked up with a start to see the café owner cleaning a glass in front of him. He tried to stutter out a defense before Sojiro held up a hand to stop him.

“The kid came back yesterday soaking wet with this ridiculous Cheshire grin on his face. That, and you haven’t turned one page of that book you’ve got in the last,” he turned to look at a clock on the wall for dramatic effect, “hour and a half.”

Akechi felt his face turning red. “I’m not gonna try and stop you,” the older man continued, “you’re both smart and you’re both of age. But he’s family now. He’s a great kid who’s been through a lot, and frankly I’m not so sure about you.”

“I, uh,” Akechi wanted to defend himself but nothing was coming to mind. He wasn’t sure about himself either.

Sojiro didn’t care to wait for him to figure out a response. “Well, I’m gonna head home. Just make sure Ren puts the groceries away,” he said behind him as he waved and walked out the door.

Akechi resuming staring at his book in the silent, empty café. He thought about how he looked to Sojiro Sakura. He thought about his life and his choices and their consequences, the consequences he had yet to pay. What was Akechi, compared to Ren? What was he even doing? What did he want? He was lost. He’d been lost since…

Akechi took a deep, rattling breath. The trouble with having nothing to do was he had a lot of time to think. The trouble with falling in love was for the first time he was thinking about another person. He thought about how he’d been the one to kiss Ren instead of someone else, someone better. Someone who didn’t betray and murder him. Someone who wasn’t a mess. Akechi’s heart ached.

He wasn’t what Ren deserved, but Akechi was too selfish to give him up. He stared past the open page of his book as his vision became clouded, hand a frozen claw around his coffee mug. He stayed that way for a long while, still as a statue. Afraid that any movement might cause his careful control to break.

That is, until he heard the door open. He hurried to wipe his eyes before Ren noticed.

“Akechi?” Ah shit, the tone of his voice told him that he noticed. Sometimes he thought Ren had a third eye or something.

“I’m sorry, did I startle you? I hadn’t finished my coffee and Boss said I could stay until you got back.”

Ren dropped his bags on the counter and sat in the seat next to him. “Your coffee is still full.”

“...So it is.”

They both fell into silence. This was all Akechi’s fault, he’d lost his composure.

“Ren,” he asked shakily, “what do you want to do with your life?”

He shrugged. “I might try being a thief. It sounds like fun.”

“An expert deflection,” Akechi chuckled, “I think you may be cut out for a life of crime after all.” He started to feel better. Spending time with Ren always did that.

“I actually…” Ren huffed like he wasn’t supposed to say, “I thought about applying for the Intelligence Agency. Naichō.”

Wow. “Wow.”

“Yeah it’s out there. But I think I could do some good.” Ren looked embarrassed at his admission.

Akechi had witnessed Joker’s lithe movements and natural gift for strategy. He’d seen Ren quickly amass a diverse, trusted network of contacts. Akechi had been outwitted by him himself, Ren was able to spy on the spy. “You’re going to be amazing.”

Ren blushed. “What about you, detective?”

“I…” Akechi felt weak. Ren called him that as a joke, because he used to be so sure of who he was. How could he go back to that now that the cognitive world was gone?

“I didn’t solve any crimes. I just asked people what they did in the Metaverse. I’m not a detective.”

Ren was quiet for a bit.

“I think you like figuring out how people work. Who they really are. I think you like reading pretentiousness philosophy books and quoting them at total strangers to throw them off guard.” Akechi chuckled at that. “I think you want to do some good as well. And I think you’re already a great detective. An Ace Detective.”

Akechi looked at him in awe as Ren gently took his hand. He’d never heard Ren speak so much at once. Words bubbles up in his throat and he forced them back down. I love you. It was too soon. “Thank you.”

They sat in heavy silence for a while, holding hands. Ren forgot to put the groceries away and Akechi forgot to remind him.

  


#### 

——— 8/27, Daytime ———

Akechi was pretty nervous about having all the Phantom Thieves over at his apartment, but it turned out just fine. They had an amazing ability to makes themselves comfortable in whatever new hideout they found. In fact, they were all staying later than expected. Akechi glanced over at Ren.

Ren caught his eye then yawned. Huge, loud, obvious. Perfect. Makoto yawned too, then stood up from her spot on the couch. “Alright everyone, I at least have to head out. I’m trying to get my sleep schedule back to normal before summer’s over.”

“Yeah this is a good a time as any to call it quits. Thanks for havin’ us over Akechi, your place is awesome!” Ryuji gave him a thumbs-up, which Akechi returned.

“Your walls are too bare, Akechi. I’ll return tomorrow with some paintings.”

The rest of them began packing up and shuffling out. “See you tomorrow, Akechi!” Ann yelled as she walked out the door.

“Ramen lunch, right?” Futaba asked. He nodded, and she continued out as well.

“No, I want sushi!!” came out muffled from the Mona-bag.

Ren glanced his way with a sly smile and waved as he closed the door behind him and the rest of the Thieves. Akechi breathed a sigh of relief and contentment. Then he remembered the plan and his heart started pounding.

He ran around the apartment and cleaned up small things here and there. The Thieves were polite enough to not leave much of a mess, which unfortunately meant less distraction for him.

Ren was going to follow the group to the station, “realize he forgot something,” and return to the apartment. It wouldn’t take more than ten minutes. They would be alone and free from any possibility of interruption.

Akechi was about to start loading the dishwasher when the door opened, eight minutes early. Ren walked in with a smile, “they told me to stop being obvious and just go back. I’m losing my edge.”

Akechi grinned back at him, “you’re totally useless.”

“Only because of you.”

Akechi almost ran to embrace him, emboldened by finally, finally being alone.

This kiss was less frantic than the one in the gazebo and the few they’d stolen since. They knew they had all the time in the world. Akechi took more time to explore and memorize Ren. He inhaled him and let himself get completely lost. This time he had nothing to prove.

Ren slowly steered them back toward Akechi’s bed, not having to travel far thanks to the small studio apartment. Akechi let himself be pushed back onto the bed and felt something stir in him as Ren followed and hovered over him. He took a moment to look over Akechi’s prone form and said breathily, “you’re so beautiful.”

Akechi grabbed a fistful of Ren’s shirt and pulled him down for another deep kiss. Being horizontal afforded so many new ways to explore. Akechi tucked his hands under Ren’s shirt and moved them in a way he already knew would drive him crazy.

The rest of the night seemed to come to him in waves. He wasn’t sure if they were together for hours or weeks.

In one breath Akechi was pulling off Ren’s shirt.

In another Ren was unbuttoning Akechi’s.

He remembered arching up off the bed in ecstasy as Ren palmed him through his pants.

Sucking a dark spot onto Ren’s neck as Ren struggled to undo Akechi’s belt.

Feeling whatever remained of conscious thought leave as Ren took him into his mouth.

Doing the same for Ren and not being sure what felt better: being brought to climax or hearing Ren shakily moan his name.

Lazy, contented kisses until they both started drifting off to sleep.

“I love you,” Akechi whispered after Ren’s breathing slowed and deepened. He didn’t need Ren to hear, he just wanted to say it.

“I love you,” Ren responded.


	10. Chapter 10

#### 

——— 6/10/20XX, Evening ———

Ace Detective Goro Akechi surreptitiously checked his watch. The crowded casino afforded him plenty of cover, but over the years he’d learned to be very careful. His watch told him the drop he’d been tipped off about was going to happen soon, and also that he was going to be late for dinner.

He hated when his work life got in the way of his personal life. But this was too important.

Akechi looked up from his watch and caught the back of a dark jacket heading down the hallway he was supposed to be watching. _Damn_ , of course they showed themselves the one second he was distracted. He moved quickly through the crowds to follow.

Akechi loved this part of his job. The thrill of the hunt. Chasing his prey. He rounded the same corner and pressed himself against the wall. Akechi’s well-honed sixth sense warned him to be careful around the next corner. His hand brushed against the hilt of his gun, just to make sure it was still there.

He needed to keep moving. He rounded the corner quickly to get the jump on anyone in wait.

Instead, he saw a door at the end of the hallway slam shut. They’d been _right there_. And now they knew someone was tailing them. Akechi gave chase.

Down the hallway, through the door, down some stairs, another hallway. The inner workings of the casino were like a maze. _Like a palace_ , a more nostalgic part of his mind reminded him.

He nearly lost them more times than he cared to admit. This one was especially good. Akechi was better.

Akechi slammed open the door to the room he knew they were in. He felt the danger and moved without thinking.

Shifting to the side, avoiding an outstretched arm. Responding with a jab of his own, but his arm was caught by a strong hand. _Shit_ , this guy was good. He shoved his shoulder back into the man’s chest, hoping to knock him to the floor, but was met with nothing but air. _Shit shit shit_. Akechi was off balance now, which meant the man easily grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall, trapping him.

Akechi realized he was staring into the deep grey eyes of his husband.

“Hi honey,” Ren teased.

Akechi took a second to catch his breath, then said in despair, “you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Ren laughed. “Sorry you wasted all your time on a spy. I keep telling Naichō we need more communication with the police.”

“Now I’m going to have to find another source and chase down someone else… I can’t believe this happened again!”

Ren leaned forward and kissed him. “I know. Wanna go get dinner?”

Akechi pouted. “Yeah, alright. Damn you, Ren.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉಠдಠ)ﾉ Done!
> 
> This is the first fic I've written in like ten years. It's all Atlus's fault.
> 
> I'd like to thank my phone's Google Docs app, AO3 for being so much better than other unnamed fic sites, and most of all YOU, dear reader. Maybe now I can rest in peace.
> 
>  
> 
> lol no, I'm already writing another one. This one was way too short.


End file.
